Meant to Breed
by SpringOfMay
Summary: The female population has dropped drastically. Girls must join a Breeding Agency at the age of eighteen to be bought to become a breeding machine. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stick together, avoiding the girls who pick on them, until one day when they are chosen. AU.E/E. C/Kl. B/Ko.
1. Chapter 1

**I really didn't want to juggle three stories. But. I. Just. Couldn't. Help. It. So, tell me what you think.**

"And this is A732. Notice her figure, perfect for breeding." The breeding agent presented to the three clients. Oh yes, so easy to see each girl's figure, every perfection, and imperfection. Why so easy? Because they were all in their underwear. Oh, how degrading it can be to stand in front of men who only see you as an object, meant to breed.

Fifteen years ago the female population dropped drastically. The government's solution? To have every girl join a Breeding Agency at the age of eighteen to be sold off to men to become their brides, most importantly their own little breeding machine. Though the government had rules, like every girl must remain a virgin until bought, and a man could only have one bride and he couldn't divorce her, so choose wisely. Eighty five percent profit went to the families of the bride while fifteen percent went to the Breeding Agency.

Break any of those rules and you could go to prison. But with the Breeding Agency came problems. Men who couldn't afford the woman they wanted would resort to kidnapping her, and most kidnapped woman were not treated very well. Most men looking for brides were sleazy looking, every once in awhile a nice man would come but not very often. But it's not like they could go anywhere else to get a wife, going to a Breeding Agency was the only way.

Elena clutched the hands of Bonnie and Caroline who were standing either side of her. Today three clients were coming to pick out their brides, word was they were brothers, apparently very rich too. They made there way down the line of nearly naked girls, it took awhile to get to them because they were near the end of the line.

They then got to Caroline, "This is B357, very nice figure, she obviously has very good genetics." They then began, to dissect Elena.

"Now this is B469, lovely figure, with very nice assets." The blonde breeding agent who had her hair in a twist announced. At hearing the last part, Elena blushed furiously and glanced up to lock eyes with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She didn't even bother to look at his brothers who were besides him.

He had kind Brown eyes, he was wearing a three piece suit, and she had to say, looked absolutely hot. She broke out of her daze when she heard the breeding agent move to Bonnie.

"This is B324, exotic looking, notice her beautiful green eyes." And with that they moved onto the next few girls.

When the showing finally came to an end and it was time for the men to choose their brides, Elena gripped her friend's hands tightly. Elena's biggest fear was being separated from her best friends.

After the brothers conversed for a few seconds the man in the suit spoke. "I would like to buy Miss B469, my brother Klaus," Elena's heart stopped, she was being separated from her friends. He motioned to the one with short blonde curly and blue eyes. "Would like Miss B357, and Kol," Elena was excited that Caroline was coming with but that would leave poor Bonnie to defend herself from the mean girls. He then motioned to the one with brown messy hair and brown eyes. "Would like Miss B324."

Elena had to stop herself from jumping for joy, they would be together. "Very well, we will go to this room her to do the paperwork while the girls get dressed and grabbed their belongings." The breeding agent said indicating to the main office.

Once they went into the office, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie quickly walked to their dorm to avoid encounters with any of the girls who liked to pick on them.

They quickly got dressed and packed the few belongings they had. Elena thanked the heavens, what were the chances of them being able to stay together?

"I just hope they're nice." Bonnie said as she zipped up her suitcase. "Me too." Caroline said as she sat on the bed, finished with her packing.

Once they were finished, they walked to the main entrance where they waited for them. They loaded the suitcases in the trunk of the limo then got in. Once everyone settled in, it became silent. Well this is awkward.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, wow! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites, it really means a lot! I'm updating a little early because it's not only Christmas break and I have time, but I wanted to give you guys a little Christmas present. Here it is.**

Funny what can happen in a day. Just earlier that day they were trying to make themselves unnoticeable to the other girls, and now they were all chosen. And it wasn't even eleven o'clock. They were to become the brides of three very powerful rich men(not that they knew that yet), tools for them to bring heirs into the world.

The girls looked at eachother, now what? Thankfully they didn't have to start the conversation because the still nameless man did. "These are my brothers Kol and Klaus," He said as he gestured to his brothers. "And I'm Elijah." _Elijah_. Elena said the name over in her head, _Elijah._

"If you wouldn't mind would you share your names, I'd prefer to not call you a number." Elijah said. "I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said as she looked at her hands, it was surprising she spoke up first, she was the quiet one in their group.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline said simply looking out the window. "And I'm Elena." Elena finally said. "Good now that's done, we'll drop you off here." Elijah said as they pulled up to a renowned bridal boutique.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked confused. "We are having the wedding ceremony as early as possible. 7 o'clock to be exact, Rebekah is waiting inside, she will help you have everything picked out, afterwards you will all go to a salon." Elijah answered as he got out and held the door open for each girl.

"Who's Rebekah?" Caroline asked. "Our sister." Came Klaus' voice from the limo. "Now, go inside." Elijah ushered them to the doors before he got back into the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

"Ugh, that is the ugliest dress I have ever seen!" The whiny voice complained as she saw the dress on Elena. "No, that that one either! I am paying a substantial amount of money to find these girls the perfect dress and you can't even do that simple task!" Rebekah shouted as she sat on a plush couch watching as Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all came out in dresses that the assistants rushed around. "A fucking cupcake dress?! For a wedding?! What the hell are you high on?!"

Finally after what seemed like hours(and probably was) Rebekah finally approved of each dress the girl was wearing. Elena glanced in the mirror at herself, even though Rebekah was a bitch, she had to admirable had good taste.

Bonnie was wearing a strapless mermaid dress that brought out her curves while Caroline was in a ball gown with beading at the bottom of the bodice and skirt.

Elena's dress had a sweetheart neckline bodice with beading in the bodice and skirt. Oh well, she was getting married once, might as well look good. As soon as they picked out their shoes and veil they were rushed over to the salon.

Once they had their hair and make up done, Rebekah, who was already dressed, helped them slip into their dresses. Once they arrived at the church, Elena saw cars everywhere and immediately started panicking. She was getting married.

Holy shit she was getting married to Elijah, and she was expected to stay with him and give him children. When she looked over at Caroline and Bonnie, she saw the same panicked looks on their faces.

Rebekah ushered them in the church into the doorway where Elena could see the large Cathedral was packed. "Now," Rebekah started. "Because I'm the maid of honor," "Oh great." She heard Caroline mumble behind her. Whether Rebekah heard her and didn't care or she didn't hear her she continued, "I will walk in first, then when I'm half way down the aisle Elena will walk in first because she's marrying the oldest. Then when she's halfway Caroline will walk in, when you get to the front of the church you walk over to your fiance and you'll stand on the right side of them. Okay? Good."

Then Pachelbel's Canon in D started and Rebekah took off. Once she got half way down the aisle Elena started walking. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she only looked up when she got to the front of the church.

Once she was by Elijah's side she glanced up at him to see him staring at her, so she quickly looked back down as she blushed. The music then stopped and the ceremony started. Elena spaced off for most of the ceremony and did and said everything she was supposed to at the right time. "You may kiss the bride." Elena was jolted into reality and turned to Elijah. He had an unreadable look on his face as he ducked his head slightly and he placed a hand on the side of her face and gently kissed her.

Once the ceremony ended the girls were introduced to a few people by their now husbands. They then got some pictures taken by the photographer and were then ushered back into the limo. Elena and Caroline were broken out of their daze by the usually quiet Bonnie who said as she looked down at her gown, "Holy shit, I just got married."

**I LIVE for reviews! If you want to see their dresses PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please look at the author's note at the end of the chapter, I need help with something.**

Elena's mouth dropped open as they pulled up to the Mikaelson's house, no, not house, freaking mansion! Holy crap they really were rich. Elijah chuckled at her expression.

"Close your mouth dear." Elena immediately shut her mouth and blushed beet red. The driver opened the door of the car and the Mikaelsons started getting out. Elena gently nudged Bonnie who had fallen asleep and ended up in her lap. But Bonnie had always been a deep sleeper, so Kol ended up having to carry Bonnie inside, she had immediately snuggled into his chest. Elena smiled at that, he had carried her into the threshold, though Bonnie wasn't awake for it.

Seeing that, Klaus got an idea. He let Caroline walk in front of him for a couple of feet, then he ran up to her and scooped her up from behind making her squeal in surprise. "Put me down! Put me down this instance!" Caroline yelled at him, though she was laughing the whole time.

Elena laughed, she hadn't seen Caroline laugh like that for a long time. Just as she was about to walk up the steps to the door, Elijah, who had been walking beside her, stopped her. He scooped her up in his arms, at her suprised look, he responded, "We might as well."

Elena wrapped an arm around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into the mansion as though she weighed nothing. Elena couldn't help gaping at the interior of the mansion. Elena saw that Kol was sitting on a couch with the still sleeping Bonnie in his lap.

Elijah continued to carry Elena up the stairs into a huge bedroom that had a huge bed, that must have been custom made because it was way too big to be a king, a fireplace, shelves full of books, and a connecting bathroom.

Elijah gently placed Elena down onto the bed and said, "If you wish you can take shower or change, in the closet you'll find clothes in your size." After he left, Elena decided to take a quick bath.

Once again, Elena's jaw dropped as she saw the size of the bathroom. It had to be the size of her dorm room if not bigger. On the kitchen sink, Elena spotted a small bag that she had already known would be there. But she wouldn't worry about that until later.

Elena struggled a bit unbuttoning the dress, but she just barely managed. She stepped into the jacuzzi-like bath that was built into the floor. The water temperature was just right and felt amazing. Elena didn't bother to wash her hair or take off her make up, it had taken a lot of hair tugging and getting poked in the face with brushes to get her to look like this and she wasn't about to throw all that patience away.

After she spent a couple minutes relaxing, she grabbed a white fluffy towel and stepped back into the bedroom. She stepped into the huge walk in closet. On one side it was all men's apparel, mostly suits. And on the other side was all women's, everything from t-shirts to ball gowns.

Elena decided on legging yoga pants and an off the shoulder top. She went down the stairs were both Caroline and Bonnie were, who had also changed. "Hey guys!" She said as she plopped down on the couch. "Where are the boys?" Elena asked. "They are in the kitchen, cooking." Caroline answered.

"They cook?!" Elena asked. "Apparently, it's kind of hot." Caroline said. Elena rolled her eyes. Just then Elijah came in with his suit jacket off, his bowtie undone, the first couple of his shirt buttons undone, and his sleeves rolled up. The only thought going through Elena's mind is, hot.

"Dinner is ready." Elijah announced, though Elena didn't comprehend what he said until he friends got up. She followed them past a large dining room and into a kitchen. "We only use the dining room for special occasions." Elijah explained as they stepped into the kitchen where a smaller table was set.

The dinner was surprisingly delicious, and they even managed to talk without any awkward silence. But, it then got slightly awkward when it was time to retire to bed. It was due to the fact of the girls growing more and more nervous about the wedding night.

Once Elena and Elijah got in the room, Elena went into the bathroom. Elena stripped and put on the lingerie that was in the bag. Rebekah had helped pick it out too, which was beyond awkward. Elena sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, well this is it.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Elijah had stripped to his boxers, his toned body in full display. Elena gulped what was she supposed to do now? Elijah then turned towards her and his eyes widened. Elena shifted uncomfortably at his gaze.

Elijah swallowed and met her eyes. "Elena, I just want you to know, we don't have to do this now. If you feel more comfortable getting to know each other first, before having intercourse. The only reason we married so soon, was to prevent gangs from kidnapping you from us, they are less likely to capture those who already are married and 'used'. I'll go at the pace you want our relationship to go. We can do this now, on our wedding night, or we can wait. It's up to you."

Elena swallowed before responding.

**I'm sorry, I'm the devil. This chapter was getting long anyway. Now I need your help with two things. Tell me how you want Elena to respond, if she'll have sex with him on their wedding night or not and why. Also tell me if you want Caroline and Bonnie to have sex with their husbands or not and why. Now the second thing, Siberia21 brought this up when I was actually thinking the same thing. Rebekah will have gone through the program so she has a husband. I need your help helping me decide who the husband should be? I thought she and Jeremy would make a cute couple, but he and Elena would not be related. Please review and leave your votes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the late update, if I could've updated sooner, I would've. And then there was an error when i tried to update this chapter. Sorry!**

Elena shifted uncomfortably, feeling exposed, not just because of her attire but because of her emotions. She was usually strong, not letting her emotions show, but she couldn't help but feel the beginning of an emotion she had never felt before.

Elena took a deep shaky breath before replying. "I, uh, I think I would like to, get to know you before we do anything. I'm sorry! I just don't really feel comfortable."

Elena's nervousness vanished when she saw Elijah gave her a smile. "I understand, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Elijah said.

Elena gave him a careful smile, she wasn't really expecting him to give her a choice. Elena blushed when she noticed both of their lack of clothing. When Elijah noticed her blush, he went into the walk in closet and came back wearing a pair of silk pajama pants.

Elena saw that he still had his shirt off, not that she minded. Just because she wasn't going to sleep with him at the moment, didn't mean she could appreciate his muscular body. Elena went back into the bathroom and threw on the matching black silk robe that matched the black lingerie she was wearing that happened to compliment her skin tone.

The robe still showed a substantial amount of skin, but it was a lot less revealing then what she had under it. Elena walked out to find Elijah sitting up in the bed reading a dusty book.

Elena cautiously walked over to the side of the bed, she ended up having to jump onto the bed because of how high up it was. She giggled slightly as she bounced when she fell on the bed. She started bouncing slightly but stopped WWhen she saw Elijah watching her.

"Sorry." Elena apologized blushing bright red. Elijah chuckled and said, "Don't be, this is your bed now too, you can bounce on it if you wish." Elena's face lit up.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "Yes." Elena immediately got up and started jumping, only slowly slightly at first, but growing larger. But soon afterward she stopped and turned to Elijah who had set his boon down and was now watching her.

"Do you want jump with me? It's really fun." Elena asked. "The last time I jumped on a bed, I was six years old." Elijah responded. "Please?" Elena asked giving him her wide eyed innocent look she used on Caroline and Bonnie all the time.

Elijah sighed deeply, she would be the death of him. "Alright." Elena smiled brightly at him and whipped the blankets away from his lap so he could get up. Once he got up Elena started jumping but he just stayed still, slightly bouncing from her jumps.

"You're not really jumping." Elena accused as she stopped. "Yes I am." Elijah argued. "No you aren't." Elena said playfully. Elena took his hands and started bouncing with him until he finally did it himself.

Suddenly Elijah got a look in his eyes and started smirking. He bounced her so she flew into the air higher then she had before. Elena shrieked and started laughing. As she started falling, she grabbed onto him making them both fall onto the bed.

When they finally stopped laughing, Elena spoke, "Elijah?" When he turned to look at her she said, "We need to get a trampoline." He burst out laughing.

Elijah rolled over and turned off the lamp and then pulled the blankets over their bodies. It was only then Elena had said _we._

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror, well here it goes. She walked out to see Kol was already in his pajamas, which hilariously were power rangers footie pajamas.

Kol turned around, his face was one of shock but he quickly covered it up. "Well, that was disappointing." Kol said playfully. Bonnie knew he was joking, but she wanted to establish who had the upper hand in the relationship. Most people thought she was quiet, but she often used that to her advantage.

Bonnie faked a face of anger. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Kol's face turned to one of shock. "What? No, I meant-" Kol tried to explain but she cut him off. "Not everything is a joke, you jerk!"

Bonnie stormed 'angrily' to the bed, making sure to swing her hips. Kol got in his side of the bed, he tried to apologize. "Bunny, I'm sorry, I just-" "Save it Kol!"

Bonnie turned over and Kol turned off the light. Time for the big finale. Bonnie started crying. Bonnie heard Kol sit straight up. "Bonnie, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

"You mean that?" Bonnie sobbed. "Yes, I'm sorry." Kol apologized. Bonnie turned to face him. "Good." Kol looked confused for a moment, but then a look a realization came across his face.

"Did you just fake all that?!" Kol asked. "Yes, but just a heads up, I'm very good at faking things." Bonnie said with a wink, and turned over. The last thing she heard was before falling asleep was, "Oh, you're good. I'll have to watch out for you."

* * *

Caroline walked out wearing the lingerie Rebekah picked out, well this is embarrassing. Klaus was drawing and looked over when she walked out, and his mouth was literally hanging open.

"We, uh, don't have to do this tonight, sweetheart." Klaus said after awhile. "I'm sure you want to wait." Klaus added and turned back to his sketch book.

Okay, well Caroline hadn't been expecting that. Caroline stood there for a moment, then went over to where the bed and hopped in.

Everything was quiet for awhile until Caroline asked, "Why are you sketching?" "It helps me take my mind off things for awhile."

Caroline enjoyed watching him sketch, sometimes he would use long harsh strokes, other times he would go ever something. After some time he held up a sketch of a wolf with a large full moon behind him.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Wow, you're really talented." Klaus smiled slightly. People's compliments didn't mean much to him, but for some reason her's did.

Klaus then got into the bed. "We'll have to prepare tomorrow for the honeymoon." Caroline shot up in bed, "We're going on a honeymoon?!" Caroline asked excitedly.

Klaus looked confused at her expression. "Yeah." Caroline smiled brightly, and then, she somehow, went to sleep.

**Where should they go for their honeymoon? Next chapter Rebekah's husband will be revealed. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Every time I see the number of favorites, follows, reviews, and views, my jaw drops. You guys are awesome! Without further ado,**

Elena woke up to something hard poking her in the butt. She groggily lifted up the covers to see Elijah's pants tented. Elena's eyes widened and she had to stop herself from jumping out of the bed and risking awakening Elijah. So, that what was poking her.

Elena slowly slipped out of Elijah's arms and walked downstairs. She walked into the living room, and screamed when she saw Rebekah. Elena winced when she heard movement from upstairs and as everyone came running down. And she had worked so hard not to wake anybody.

Elijah frantically looked around the room searching for the source of danger but visibly relaxed when he saw Rebekah. Elijah put a hand to his face as he said, "Bekah, I thought you were checking out of the hotel at twelve. We didn't get the chance to explain you and your husband lived here too."

"I checked out early, the couple in the room next to us wouldn't stop fucking each other." Rebekah explained with a wave of her hand. The girls blushed bright red at her bluntness, but her brothers didn't bat an eye. "Besides, I need to take the women shopping for clothes."

Bonnie visibly gulped and stepped behind Kol. "Again?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded, "We need to buy a few things for the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Elena asked confused. "Oh you didn't know? You're going on your honeymoon tomorrow." Rebekah answered.

"Now, come on time to go. Oh wait." Rebekah said. "Hey babe?" She called. "Yeah?" A voice familiar to Elena called. "I'm going to take the girls shopping, keep my brothers company, will you?" Rebekah answered.

There was a snort, "When are you not shopping?" Then a man appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Elena gasped loudly. The last time she saw her brother was when she left for the agency, and in the span of three months she last saw him, he got married.

Elena had heard him talk about going to an agency, but she hadn't thought he would go so soon. "Elena?" Jeremy gasped. Rebekah's head whipped around to Elena and a look of jealousy crossed her face. Elijah glanced at her, his eyebrow arched in question.

"Hello big brother. Long time no see." Elena answered and Rebekah's look turned to one of relief. "What are the chances of that?" Jeremy mumbled.

"You girls should go get ready." Rebekah said. Elena nodded and she and Caroline and Bonnie ran back up the stairs and got dressed.

They were then whisked away by Rebekah, going to top designer stores and picking out beautiful expensive clothes. The bitch had style. And much to the dismay of Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, Rebekah picked out more lingerie.

As they were walking past a store, Bonnie gasped. Rebekah turned to look at her. "Can I have that please?" Bonnie pointed to a pair of Hello Kitty footie pajamas that a hood. Rebekah looked a little confused but nodded her head.

In the end, Bonnie got Hello Kitty, Caroline Barbie, and Elena Wonder Woman. They even got pajamas for Klaus and Elijah, Klaus got Batman, and Elijah got Superman. Though Kol already pajamas, they got him Sponge Bob because his other ones looked a little ratty.

After some contemplation, even Rebekah got a pair. She got Pink Panther pajamas, and Pikachu pajamas for Jeremy. Who'd have thought they would bond with Rebekah over footie pajamas.

When they walked in laughing the guys traded suspicious looks with each other. ""We got you guys a present!" Bonnie said digging through a bag. They handed out everyone's pajamas, and the guys didn't look like they minded at all.

After everyone had packed, they all changed into their pajamas and went down to the theater room. They ended up watching scary movies for the rest of night while eating junk food. The girls cuddled up to the boys, hiding in their chests when something scary happened.

When they all got tired they went up to their rooms and cuddled up with their spouses before falling asleep.

**So Rebekah's husband is Jeremy, sorry I couldn't fulfill everybody's wishes! It's just hard for me to write about a couple you don't like. One ****last chance, where do you want them to go on their honeymoon(it can either be together or separate)? Dont forget to review please!**


End file.
